beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Kronos B:D
}} Death Kronos B:D (also known as the End of Times) is an infamous Bey known to radiate of unholy aura, said to drain the life of it's opponents. The Bey is owned by the Blader Destruction87 and he's bound to the Bey through a free spinning titanium ring connected to his nervsystem. Facebolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn". In Roman mythology, Saturn was a major god presiding over agriculture and harvest time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos *'Weight:' 2.63 grams Kronos is a translucent black in colour with the centre round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups are shaped like a scythe which is quite fitting as the mytlogical figure Scythe Kronos is based on, uses a scythe. 4D Fusion Wheel: Death Death has a very complex design. It has great resemblance to Sol and Cyclone with many spiked protrusions sticking out. It is extremely larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before. This makes Death appear to have layers of some sort. The Metal Frame ,which acts as a "upper layer", has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine look, while the Core, which acts as a "lower layer", is more straight with eight wing-like protrusions. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that may imply recoil. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities. The Metal Frame also shows more of a scythe-like appearance in Defense Mode. In Attack Mode, the Core resembles Big Bang Pegasis's Core and Metal Frame. 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive *'''Weight: '''3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in colour. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabalize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the centre of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely great balance. {C}Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four or five minutes), this should not be a worry as it can simply be fixed by being "broken in". B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be conisdered by some as the best Stamina Tip ever. Stats RPB Registered Category:Unregistered Bey